What Do You See?
by Sparkle0001
Summary: From a prompt I found. Vampires can't use mirrors and sometimes you just want to know what your roommate thinks of you. Nalu fluff :) UPDATE: added a new chapter for GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Absolutely not edited, but I really liked this prompt. Two vampire friends get drunk and describe the other one because they can't use mirrors. If you like it let me know!**

* * *

"Hey thanks Gray," I wave to our friend and his girl before turning back to Lucy.

"No problem bro," Gray smirks. Juvia laughs before lunging out the open window and grabbing Lucy in a hug. The girls giggle together for a moment before Gray finally pulls his girlfriend back into the car. "See you guys tomorrow at the meeting!" with a final wave they drive off.

"Come on Luce," I offer my hand to her. The giggly blonde throws herself into my arms and nuzzles her face against my neck. "L-L-Lucy?" I squeak in surprise. She must have drank too much blood and wine.

"Natsu," she coos at me. I felt a flush creep up my neck as I gently pry her arms from around my neck. "Have I ever told you that you have pink hair?" she hiccupped in my face.

"W-What?!" I stutter.

She giggled, "Mhmmm it's all spiky and the color of my blush. It's so pretty," she runs her fingers through my hair. "Oh! It's so soft!" she laughs.

"A-alright Luce we gotta get inside. The sun is almost up," I pull her behind me as I walk up the few steps to my front door. The neighborhood itself was a nice one, almost everyone on the block was some kind of supernatural being. The few humans that live on this block are all clueless kids. Well they were mostly in their thirties, but that is a child's age to an immortal. "Alright missy up the stairs and don't step on Happy!"

"Natsu!" she croons my name before turning and pulling on my jacket. She definitely drank too much. "Can you tell me what color is my hair now?"

"What?!" I was so stunned that I didn't stop her as she pulled me down into couch. She started to pull out her hair and those pin things she always uses go flying everywhere. "Lucy I think you need to go to bed."

"Natsu!" she protests. She stands up and I thought she was going to go upstairs instead she goes into the kitchen. When she doesn't come back after five minutes I become a little concerned.

"Luce?" I call out to her. A muffled noise and an unintelligible sound was my only response. I was just about to get up and go get her when she appeared back in the room with another bottle of wine. "Lucy!" I growl at her. "Give that to me and go to bed!"

"No!" she responds stubbornly. I move right into her face and even though I tower over her I always remember that she can put me down. She took a swig of the red and moved back towards the coach. When she pat the seat next to her I merely roll my eyes and comply, no point in fighting with her.

"What is it that you want Lucy?" I ask. She thrusts the bottle into my face and without another word I take the bottle and drink deeply from it. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Lucy?" I question as she moves closer to me. She brings her hands up and runs them through my hair again. I can't help but lean into the touch as she trails her fingers down to the nape of my neck.

"You have such pretty eyes," she murmurs. "They're onyx in color. Just so mesmerizing," her breathe smells like a mixture of flowery wine and heady blood. "And your face is so angular and look at this strong jaw," she trails one hand across my jaw. Suddenly all the drinking I've done caught up with me. She was just too close. I pushed her back gently and stood up.

"I'm going to bed," I state. She pouts before taking a swig from the bottle again. "And I'm going to take that!" I snatch it from her and just down the rest of it.

"Hey!" she protests grumpily. "The least you could do is tell me what I look like," she pouts again.

I sigh, "Lucy you have Ezra and Juvia and Levy and Cana and…and a ton of other girls who tell you how you look all the time!" I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. Her eyes look a little watery and suddenly I've found myself drunk with a teary eyes girl. "D-don't cry Luce! Hey look!" I grab a piece of her hair and hold it up between us. "Your hair is ah…yellow!"

"J-Just yellow?" she whispers.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I think as I wrack my brain for a different answer. "N-no! Of course it's not _just_ yellow!" I laugh humorlessly. "It's more like honey! Yeah it's golden and always smells good, too!" A small smile plays on her lips.

"I smell good?" she murmurs.

"Of course! Have you seen your bathroom? You own like half of all the beauty products in Magnolia! There is no way for you to _not_ smell good!" She smiles broadly at me this time and if my heart worked I'm sure it would have stopped. "A-also," I add semi-confidently, "your eyes are a really pretty brown color. Like chocolate from a fountain!" she laughs at that.

"Have I ever told you that you have really muscular arms?" she reaches out and pokes my bicep. "I never understood why you like me beat you in fights," she sighs.

"What?! I never let you beat me!" I huff indignantly. "You just have too many contracts with demons for it to ever be a fair fight," I whine.

"Oh so because I get along with demons you can't beat me?" she laughs.

"I like your laugh," I blurt out. She stops suddenly and I watch a pretty blush cross her face. "Also your face is so cute when you're embarrassed," I don't know why the words were falling out of my mouth. Apparently I didn't know how to stop, "and you always look so pretty when you smile Luce. I like it better when you're smiling—when you're sad…it breaks my heart."

"N-Natsu?" she stammers. I thought for sure she was about to hit me or summon one of her friends. Instead she launches herself at me and nuzzles her face into my neck again. "What else?" she sighs contently against me.

"Um…oh you are super strong! When you start jumping through the air it's awesome to watch you fight! You could easily be the strongest person in our coven for sure!" I grin at her. She laughs and laughs as I tell her more about herself. Sometimes she interjects her observations of me, but mostly she just listens to me talk. It was almost four in the afternoon when we started to drift.

"I think it's time for bed," Lucy states with a yawn.

"Ugh I don't wanna move," I complain.

"Mhm." She hums before grabbing the throw blanket and snuggling up next to me. "Okay let's just sleep here," she smiles drowsily at me. "Night Natsu," she whispers before kissing my cheek. I felt that flush creep up my neck again and instead of responding I merely wrap my arms around her. We both drift off into a content sleep after a night of describing one another.


	2. Chapter 2

"Glad that's over," the General grumbles as she stretches her arms over her head. "Staff Sergeant!" she barks at the man behind the Princess. The poor boy looked like he was about to pass out from the overnight he pulled for the third time this week. The General wasn't looking to good either. "Escort the Sabertooth council to their wing." With a rigid salute and a yes ma'am the Staff Sergeant walks over to the other covens members and directs them quickly to the door. His platoon was stationed outside the door waiting to jump at any command.

The princess watched all of this with a dull gaze. It has been a long week indeed. "General," the princess yawns. "Shall we?"

"Of course Your Highness," she stands up and moves to stand in front of the Princess. "Let us get you back to your chambers." The Princess yawns again before standing up and waving to her council. The other Sergeants escorted the remaining members back to their chambers-or wherever they felt like skulking to. They walk back to the Princess's chambers in relative silence. The Princess looks to her most trusted advisor and friend and asks, "so...how's Natsu?" The General had enough grace to not run right into the corner at the question.

"H-How do you mean Your Highness?"

"Psh, come on Lu-chan it's just us now," the Princess giggles with great joy. This only caused the blush creeping up the Generals neck to intensify. "Oh, my Mavis! Are you two dating now?!" a tiny squeal escaped her lips at the accusation.

"N-No!" the General replied too quickly. "We are just friends!"

"Oh ho, ho is that so? I heard that you two were _a little_ more than friendly after the banquet last month."

"And what did Your Highness hear?" the General ground out.

"That you two were wrapped up in each other's arms sleeping at his place!" she couldn't keep the mirth from her tone.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy squawked before she remembered where they were. Luckily no one was in this wing of the castle this late at night. "It was nothing!" she whispers harshly.

"So it is true!" her best friend and future Queen gasps. "Tell me everything!" she says as they walk into her chambers. "I feel like we haven't talked in _years_!"

"It's only been a few weeks silly," Lucy giggles. "I just...got really drunk and ended up basically telling Natsu I think he's cute," she gushed with a squeal.

"No! What did he _do_?" Levy goaded.

"He told me that I was pretty. In his own weird Natsu way," Lucy laughs. "So now I guess...we're dating?" it came out as a question. "It's just hard when we are both so highly decorated and expected to be in charge of many things at the same time. But we make it work," she giggles. They both finally walk into Levy's chambers and flop down on the bed. "So what about you and your man?" Lucy wiggles her eyebrows at Levy.

"W-What?" Levy squeaks with embarrassment. Lucy ignores her denial and opts to roll her eyes.

"Puh-lease you are not fooling me missy!" she poke Levy in the cheek. "I can see how you look at the newest recruit." Levy sputters nonsense as Lucy laughs at her. "Look all I'm saying is maybe try telling him his pretty."

"Get out!" Levy roars as a blush dances across her cheeks. She throws pillows at her friend as she ducks out of the way, laughing all the while. She makes it to the door, but not without getting the final word in.

"We're all rooting for you!" with a final chuckle and one thrown shoe Lucy is gone. Leaving Levy with a lot to think about.

* * *

The day was quiet, for once. I managed to slip away from prying eyes and find a secluded spot in my garden. The vampires blessed with magic really were doing a wonderful job of keeping the garden in full bloom even in the dead of winter. I nestled deep into a ring of rose bushes before pulling out the book I'd hidden in the folds of my dress. "This is nice," I murmur to myself as I open the book and begin reading.

"Sleepin' on the job there queenie?" a gruff voice cackled. I shot up from my position to ram my face into a thicket of roses.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I curse and I quickly jump to my feet to confront the culprit. All of my anger and outrage dissipated as soon as I saw his face. "G-Gajeel? What are you doing out here?"

"Whaddya mean what am _I_ doing out here? What are _you_ doing out here?" he crosses his arms and levels his stare at me. I blush realizing I've been caught.

"Am I not entitled to a little alone time?" I huff before climbing out of the bushes. He grabs my upper arm to help steady me, but it only causes my heartbeat to quicken.

"Not when you have angry councilmen lookin' for ya," he scolds. I sigh and concede that he is right. "I know I am," he laughs. I felt my cheeks puff out in agitation before I pinched the underside of his bicep. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Gajeel growls. He glares at me and I laugh before holding out my arm for him to take. I watch as he mumbles something under his breath but takes my arm anyways. He leads up back into the castle and towards the meeting chambers. It is a quiet walk, not many servants are out at this moment since it is getting so late. Plus many of them are on vacation to see family that is farther away in our territory.

It was kind of boring actually without everyone around. Lucy had so many responsibilities now that I hardly ever saw her. Plus everyone else that I consider a dear friend have gone on to get promotions and earn bigger titles. Thus leaving me with my servants and the few times a decade we do get to be together. I must have been making a face because Gajeel shook our joined arms. "What are ya thinkin' about?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammer. He didn't look convinced as I stumbled over my words, "I just d-don't want to-to go to _another_ meeting. Ya know?"

"Isn't this the last one before the treaty is signed?" he questions. I sigh and rub at my temple.

"Maybe-hopefully if that stubborn Sting would stop trying to twist it." A low growl escaped my lips as I thought about that brutish blond. Gajeel stiffened next to me and held his breath until I relaxed again next to him. "Sorry," I mutter.

"S'okay," he says. "Just sometimes I forget that you could kill us all. It's probably a good thing to be reminded every once in awhile." He smiles, but it makes me sad. "Don't look so sad queenie. I ain't afraid of ya." I turn wide eyes towards him in surprise, but his eyes are on the hallway ahead.

"You know what you look like don't you?" I blurt out suddenly. He startled before giving me a weird look. "I-I mean you...you were able to see yourself before…" I trial off feeling stupid.

"You mean because I'm a human turned vampire?" he questions. "I mean yeah I know what I looked like."

"That must be nice," I say lamely. I stare awkwardly at the wall as we continue on in a weird silence.

"So you wanna know what you look like or somethin'?" he finally asks. It was such a strange place we've found ourselves. When I Iook up at him there is a blush coloring his whole face. I can't help it I start laughing, this is how Lucy got Natsu? "What's so funny?" it only made me laugh harder. I snort I laugh so hard and that must have been Gajeel's breaking point. He growls roughly before picking me up and pinning me against the wall. That made me shut up. He gets up close to my face and snarls. I snarl right back at him, but neither of us make a move.

"You know insubordination like this gets people killed right?" I hiss at him. Gajeel merely smirks at me before leaning in closer.

"You smell like roses," he moves his face to rest against my throat. That alone should have made me rip out his own. But I didn't, I couldn't even breathe. "Also your hair is blue."

"Blue?" I squawk. "That's an absurd thing to say!"

"Natsu has _pink_ hair," he gives me a pointed look. "You vampires have _always_ looked weird." I open my mouth to protest, but shut it just as quickly.

"Don't you mean _us_ vampires?" I giggle. He casts his eyes downward and I can't help but lick my lips at the attention. He takes a sharp intake of breath, "What else?"

A hand glides up the backside of my leg and the caress makes my stomach turn into knots. "There's gold in your eyes. In the shadows they're a deep brown, the color of the earth." His hand kept moving up and it was making it harder to focus. "But sometimes when you don't think anyone is looking that color dims. Because you're alone-or you think you're all alone. Which is ridiculous," finally his hand comes to rest against my ass. "Because you don't have to be alone. Not if you don't want to be."

"I…" I had no words as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"All you ever had to do was ask," his voice was rough as he stared at me. It was too much his voice, his words, his _hand_. There was no air in the hallway as Gajeel sealed his lips over my own. I wrap my arms around his neck as he presses more fully against me. "Let's ditch that meeting," he growls onto my lips.

"Y-Yes," I agree breathlessly. As he carried me down the halls, kissing and sucking on my neck, I reminded myself to thank Lucy the next time I wrote her. With a rough suck on my pulse that was the last coherent thought I had for a very long time.


End file.
